


What the Hell, Jack

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Follows Jack and Davey, Funny, M/M, but is abou Spot and Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Jack has questions, and Davey tells him not to ask themWhen was the last time Jack actually listened?





	What the Hell, Jack

“‘Ey, Davey?” 

“Yeah?” Davey replied. Jack and Davey had been sitting on the couch and cuddling while watching  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine  _ when a thought popped into Jack’s head.

“Do ya think Spot o’ Race bottoms?” Davey leaned back and gave Jack a look mixed with disgust and disbelief.

“Why the hell would you ever wonder that?” 

“‘Cause they never real give off any strong signals!”

“They probably don’t want people knowing about their sex life,” Davey snapped. “And don’t go asking them about it, or else I’m not bailing you out of the hospital.”

“I ain’t gon’ end up in the hospital,” Jack scoffed. “Race would never hurt his ol’ pal.”

“You can’t say that about Spot.” Jack just grumbled and leaned back further into the couch.

“But seriously, whaddya think?” Davey heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“You’re not gonna drop this, are you?” With a shake of Jack’s head, Davey sighed again and laid back down on his chest. “I suspect Race would… be the dominant.”

“Race? No way!” Jack gaped. “That kid is way too lanky! And I doubt Spot would let anyone other than him top.”

“Well, maybe they switch! Because you can go one way with height, but the other with personality.” Jack laughed and shook his head. 

“Or Spot could be a power bottom.”

“Alright! I’m done thinking about this!” Davey yelled, walking about from the couch and into their bedroom. The only sound filling their apartment was the slam of the bedroom door and Jack trying to apologize through strong laughter.

 

It wasn’t until the group got together when the thought popped back into Jack’s head. 

The whole group had joined up at Crutchie’s apartment for a movie marathon, just to take a break from all of their college work and such. Kathrine, Sarah, and Les were sitting on the love seat, Jack, Crutchie, Spot, and Race sat on the couch, while Davey sat on the ground. Jack didn’t want to sit on the ground, but Davey didn’t want to make Crutchie sit on the floor in his own apartment, so he just sat in front of Jack (which worked out best, as Jack started playing with Davey’s hair).

Jack felt a smirk come across his face as he glanced over at Spot and Race, who were sitting with their legs intertwined together. He leaned down so he could whisper into Davey’s ear.

“I’m gonna find out the answer to my question.” Davey gave him a confused look.

“What questioned?” he whispered back, though unsure as to why.

“The one I asked you last week.” When Davey didn’t seem to understand, Jack motioned his head towards the couple next to him. It finally clicked in his head and he glared at Jack. Though, before he could say anything, Jack stood up.

“Spot! Can I talk to you in the kitchen?” He ignored the glare that Davey was giving him and kept his gaze on Spot, who was giving him a strange look. 

“Why?”

“Jus’ need to talk ta ya.” Spot shrugged his shoulders and patted Race’s legs so he could move. Race groaned in annoyance and Spot mumbled something in his ear before standing up and following Jack into the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” Spot asked. Jack turned towards him, smile on his face.

“I got a weird question for ya.” Spot raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Jack continued, “are you top or bottom?”

Spot’s eyes widened in horror, and Jack couldn’t help but think he looked a lot like Davey did when he asked. It is a weird question, he supposes.

“Why in the eveh’ lovin’ fuck would you  _ ask  _ that?!” Spot growled, accent coming out just a little more out of anger.

“Hey! This is jus’ stuff I wonder.” 

“Stay outta my sex life, Kelly.”

“So I take that you’re the bottom?” Spot looked as if he was ready to punch Jack in the face. Maybe he should have listened to Davey.

Oh well.

“I ain’t no bottom, since you’re so  _ evident  _ on knowin’,” he clipped. Jack hummed and crossing his arms, thinking. Spot watched him with suspicion, wondering what his next move would be.

“Why don’ we ask Race?” Jack finally asked, smile too wide on his face.

“He’s jus’ gonna say that same thing.”

“Oh, I’m not gonna ask him straight out,” he hummed. “It’s gonna be a game.” With that, he turned around and left the kitchen, too fast for Spot to call out to him. Spot growled and balled up his fist, planning how to hide a dead body as he followed Jack out of the kitchen.

Davey watched his boyfriend enter the living room and died a little on the inside when he saw Spot behind him, not looking too happy.

“Race, buddy!” he called out. Davey groaned and hid his face in his hands, ignoring the look of confusion Crutchie was giving him. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Let’s play a game.” What kind of game, Davey mentally dreads.

“What game?” Race seemed was just as confused as everybody else in the room. Why did Jack only want to play with him?

“I’m gonna say some things describing each person in our group, and you have to guess who I am describing.”

“That… seems kinda boring, Jack.” Race mumbled. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Spot.

“See, I told ya that he wouldn’t be up to the challenge.” Before Spot could say anything, Race interrupted.

“Woah! Hang on, I always for a challenge! I just don’t see how this is a challenge!”

“Well, it’s simple,” Jack continued, smirk on his face. He knew he had won. “Spot an’ I don’t agree on how we describe our friends, so what better way than to ask his boyfriend to break the tie?” 

“What do I get for this?” Of course Race always needed a prize. That’s just how he is.

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks.”

“Sold.” Davey wanted to die. He didn’t know  _ how  _ Jack would try to incorporate this into his idea, but he knew his boyfriend was smart enough to do it. 

“Alright, we’ll start off easy and then get harder, and you have to say that first person that comes to mind. No think. Sunshine”

“Crutchie.” That’s a given, Davey thought. He could see Crutchie roll his eyes.

“Future author.”

“Katherine.”

“Punk?”

“Les.” 

“Hey!” they heard Les yell. “I ain’t no punk!”

“Try again next time, buddy,” Jack laughed before continuing. “Broke?”

“Definitely me.” Davey saw Spot slightly nod his head in agreement. “I thought ya said this was gonna be hard, Jack?”

“Just wait. Bookworm?”

“Sarah.”

“Power bottom.”

“Spot, definitely.” The whole room went silent, and Jack watched as Race’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, uh, I mean-”

“Anthony Higgins!” Spot yelled, His face was beat read, out of anger or embarrassment, no one knew. Race quickly stood up and tipped his hat.

“Nice talking to ya guys. I gotta go now.” With that, he ran out of the house, Spot trailing behind him yelling profanities. 

Davey glared at Jack as he doubled over with laughter.

“I told you not to ask!” he yelled. Jack just kept on laughing.

“Guys?” Les asked. “What’s a power bottom?”

“Jack Kelly, I’m gonna kill you!” Davey snapped. Jack ran out of the house as Davey stood up. “I’m  _ not  _ going to get in trouble for  _ your  _ idiocy!”

“So,” Crutchie asked as Katherine mumbled to Les “you’ll learn when you’re older” and the couples ran out of the house. “Should we continue the movie?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I joined a fandom! It's gay! And still a musical!!!!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
